Czerwona Róża
by Wamel
Summary: This is love story about Ichihime. This was created for contest ;) I hope you enjoy it !


Promienie światła przedostające się przez zasłony poraziły ją w oczy , nie było wyboru. Czas wstawać .

Otworzyła swoje duże szare oczy i niezbyt energicznie wyszła z łóżka. Przeciągnęła się i leniwie ziewnęła podchodząc do ogromnego lustra z prawej strony jej pokoju. Jak codziennie - pogładziła jego złotą ramę i uśmiechnęła się lekko. Odgarniając swoje rude włosy dostrzegła ,że na krześle niedaleko łóżka leżała nowa sukienka gotowa do użytku. Była niebieska z dużą ilością falbanek i i firanek. Szybko się w nią przebrała , pasowała ściła swój warkocz - w którym zazwyczaj spała- i założyła białe pantofelki z kokardką na raz stanęła w lustrze przyglądając się sukience.

"Przepraszam." zawołała gosposia przez drzwi.

"Wejdź Giselle." Wykrzyknęła wesoło podbiegając do drzwi i otwierając je.

Ukazała się w nich mała postać. Kobieta o kruczo-czarnych, kręconych włosach i niebieskimi oczami. Była ubrana jak każda pokojówka w zamku - fioletowa sukienka do kolana z zawiązanym białym fartuszkiem w pasie. Giselle ma 35 lat, chociaż wygląda na znacznie młodszą, jest od 7 lat wdową i od tego czasu pracuje w zamku. Jest zdecydowanie jedną z najlepszych pracownic w tym pałacu. Zawsze kryła Orihime kiedy ta chciała coś ukryć , często się nią opiekowała i doradzała w trudnych sytuacjach. Zazwyczaj była nazywana przez Orihime "mamą" , gdyż nie miała własnych dzieci , ale wtedy czułą się zupełnie inaczej.

"Proszę zejdź na śniadanie , bo wystygnie. Twoi rodzice są..."

"Już biegnę ! Dziękuje" Wybiegła z pokoju niczym błyskawica.

"Ale..." Giselle usiadła chowając twarz w dłoniach.

Schodząc po ogromnych schodach prowadzących do sali balowej minęła pokojówkę , która nie zdążyła nawet powiedzieć jej "Dzień dobry." Orihime zawsze chętnie schodziła na śniadanie , ale ten dzień był inny , wyjątkowy. Dlaczego ? Ponieważ dzisiaj był wielki dzień - jej urodziny. Co roku tego dnia zasiadała z rodzicami do obfitego śniadania , a potem udawali się na wycieczkę. Lubiła to tak bardzo, bo na co dzień rodzice nie mają zbyt wiele czasu dla niej. Mają swoje obowiązki jako król i królowa , chociaż ona jako księżniczka różanego królestwa - Królestwo zostało tak nazwane ze względu na ogromną ilość białych róż , które kwitły w ogrodach- również nie miała dużo czasu dla samej siebie. Biegła tak szybko , że prawie nie spadła ze schodów, nie mogła powstrzymać się od śmiania , na myśl o tym całym dniu , który na nią czeka.

Kiedy Orihime stanęła w drzwiach od jadalni zamarzła. W pokoju nie było żywej duszy.Słychać było jedynie tykanie ogromnego zegara z drugiej strony pokoju. Na stole było nakryte wyłącznie dla jednej osoby. Powoli doszła do swojego miejsca , po czym wzięła do ręki małą karteczkę przypiętą do śnieżno białej róży. Jej oczy poszerzały się z niedowierzania czytając treść listu. Czuła miliony igieł wbijających się boleśnie w jej ciało raz , drugi , trzeci...

_" Kochanie,_

_ Musieliśmy z ojcem wyjechać na bardzo ważną delegację do Hiszpanii, w sprawach urzędowych. Wyjechaliśmy dzisiaj rano , ale wrócimy zanim się żałujemy ,że nie możemy być z Tobą w tym dniu i patrzeć jak się śmiejesz, ale nie mieliśmy wyboru. Mamy nadzieję ,że nam wybaczysz. Wszystkiego najlepszego. Uściski_

_ Matka Człowiek "_

Czuła jak łzy napływają jej do oczu. Upuściła kartkę i wybiegła z sali. Biegła do ogrodów , tam zawsze była kiedy się bała.  
>Tym razem było jednak trochę inaczej. Wbiegła w miejsce , gdzie nigdy nie była do tej pory. Przełykając swoje łzy weszła do labiryntu z żywopłotu . Nigdy wcześniej go tu nie widziała , ale nie myślała o tym w tej chwili.<p>

Korytarz coraz bardziej się zwężał , ale Orihime szła dalej , doszła do starego ogrodu. Jeśli można to było nazwać jeszcze ogrodem.

Szła powolnym krokiem ,pod stopami czuła jak pękają chude korzenie drzew , a szeleszczące liście dawały nastrój grozy i spokoju. Niedaleko była murowana ławeczka zarośnięta już bluszczem , ale nadal było gdzie usiąść . Nie zastanawiając się długo usiadła na ławeczce .Mijały godziny , ale w jej głowie było tylko jedno pytanie _" Dlaczego? "_Musiało to się stać akurat dzisiaj , w dzień jej urodzin. Ta myśl bolała ją bardziej niż cokolwiek ła jakby ktoś właśnie wyrwał jej serce i bezczelnie zdeptał rujnując jej cały świat. Kiedy poczuła jak łza spływa jej po policzku , przypomniała sobie dlaczego tu jest. Powinna być szczęśliwa , ale los przyniósł jej coś znacznie gorszego - łzy.

Jako dziecko często płakała. Dlatego , że się przewróciła , albo skaleczyła , ale to zawsze były łzy wymuszone przez ból. Dzisiaj jedyny ból jaki odczuwała to nie był ból fizyczny , ale psychiczny . Najważniejsze osoby w jej życiu wyjechały w ten ważny dzień. Nie mogła pojąc dlaczego , choć wiedziała ,że wyjechali na delegację nie chciała w to uwierzyć.

Chłodny wiatr muskał jej policzki i zanim się nie obejrzała zapadł zmrok. Podniosła wzrok i ujrzała księżyc w pełni, mgła zalała cały ogród. Tym razem księżyc był nie wyobrażalnie duży. Może to na jej urodziny? Chociaż coś dobrego .W oczach Inoue było widać odbicie księżyca , ale ten spokój przerwał szelest zza krzakó zdębiała.

"Kto tu jest ?! "wykrzyknęła nerwowo. Cisza była przerażająca, słyszała bicie jej serca. Szybko wstała i zamierzała wrócić do pałacu , kiedy coś przykuło jej uwagę. Odwróciła się , a na ławce leżała róża. Jej usta otwierały się z niedowierzania . Nie wiedziała , czy jest przerażona czy zachwycona. Z jednej strony była zafascynowana różą , bo nigdy nie widziała róży koloru_ krwi_ , całe życie widziała na oczy wyłącznie nieskazitelnie białe róże , nie było mowy o różowych , pomarańczowych , ani czerwonych. Chociaż z drugiej strony była zszokowana jakim cudem ona się tu znalazła. Podniosła ją z ławki i dokładnie obejrzała.

_Jestem w 100 % pewna, że jej tu nie było wcześniej_. Ta myśl biegała po jej głowie do czasu gdy coś znowu nie zaszeleściło zza krzaków.A może ktoś ?Usłyszałą jakiś bełkot niskiego głosu , mogła to być jej wyobraźnia , ale słyszała to bardzo wyraźnie , nie było opcji , żeby się przesłyszała. Nigdy się tak nie bała jak wtedy. Odwróciła się i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia.

"Nie odchodź , proszę zostań Orihime." usłyszała ten sam głos , gdy się odwróciła zobaczyła jedynie zarys czyjejś sylwetki we mgle. Od razu wbiegła w labirynt. To był bieg życia. Nigdy by nie pomyślała ,że w obcasach można tak szybko biec po ogrodzie.

Biegnąc po wąskich korytarzach tylko się raniła przez wystające gałęzie , nie wspominając już nic o kolcach róży wbijających się w jej dłoń coraz głębiej. Gdy wyszła poza labirynt delikatnie się odwróciła i w tym samym czasie ktoś złapał ją za nadgarstek. Jej serce prawie stanęło. Jego ręka była zimna , chociaż w jakiś dziwny sposób biło od niej ciepło. Orihime kompletnie nie wiedziała co zrobić. Spojrzała się w tył. Zobaczyła wysokiego mężczyznę o nienaturalnie białej cerze , rudych włosach i pięknych brązowych _oczach_.

"Pro .."

"NIE!" wyrwała się z jego uścisku jednym energicznym ruchem i pobiegła w stronę drzwi do pałacu.

Gdy była już na miejscu nie mogła się uspokoić. Oparła się o drzwi i zaczęła wyciągać kolce z ręki.

" O mój Boże! Co Ci się stało ?!" -Szybko podbiegła do niej Giselle . Orihime nigdy nie widziała jej takiej przestraszonej.-"Jesteś cała we krwi , gdzie byłaś ? Czy ktoś Cię skrzywdził ?!"

Orihime nie mogła wydusić z siebie słowa , więc pokiwała głową , że nie. Stały tak przez chwilę i patrzyły się na siebie.

"Gi-selle..Czy mogłabyś...przygotować mi wodę na kąpiel ? Muszę odpocząć ."

"Jesteś pewna ? Może zawołam medyka ?"

"Nie , kąpiel wystarczy." Uśmiechnęła się lekko

"Tak , oczywiście. "

Leżąc w gorącej wodzie Orihime nie myślała o niczym innym niż o_ nim_.Skąd on się tam wziął ,skąd znał jej imię , i dlaczego myśląc o nim miała bardzo dziwne uczucie. To nie był strach , nie. To było zupełnie coś innego. Wtedy w ogrodzie czuła się przerażona , ale zarazem bezpieczna. Maiła dziwne wrażenie jakby go już kiedyś spotkała. Po chwili podjęła decyzje. Mogło to doprowadzić do kłopotów ,ale nie przejmowała się tym. Nazajutrz chciała znowu odwiedzić ten stary , tajemniczy _ogród_.


End file.
